Contre-nature
by Oceanna
Summary: Toute chose est condamnée à l'oubli. Il est folie de le nier et de croire que les hommes peuvent s'élever au-dessus de cette destinée. Mais face à cela, l'oubli impérial est une déchirure et ceux qui le vivent voient des formes grotesques remplacer tout ce qu'ils ont su de vrai et de juste.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « mémoire »._

_L'un des récaps de Nirvana in Fire mentionnait à quel point l'histoire des Hua et de Chiyan étaient similaires et j'avais envie d'explorer ce parallèle._

.

_**Contre-nature**_

.

La vie est un cycle de recommencement. Les ans passent, les enfants naissent et leurs grands-parents vont rejoindre leurs ancêtres, les montagnes sont polies pas le vent, les galets par la mer. Les plus sages savent que le temps est impardonnable et contemplent avec sérénité les rides qui parsèment leur visage et strient leurs mains et savent que l'oubli règne en maître sur les choses humaines et que les hommes comme les royaumes sont condamné au silence ultime.

Tout cela est aussi vrai que le printemps et l'hiver et seuls les fous tentent de le nier et de croire que leur empreinte restera à jamais.

Mais en face de cela, l'oubli impérial est une déchirure et ceux qui le vivent voient lentement des formes grotesques et contre-nature remplacer tout ce qu'ils ont su de vrai, jusqu'à ne lui laisser aucune place, jusqu'à défier la trame de leurs souvenirs.

Banruo ne se souvient pas du royaume des Hua. Elle est née dans le palais impérial, déjà esclave, déjà vaincue. Elle n'en connaît pas la langue et est incapable de retrouver le léger accent qu'avait sa princesse lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à la nostalgie. Elle n'en connaît pas les fêtes, ni la manière de les célébrer n'en connaît pas les plats n'en connaît pas les coupes de vêtements ni les motifs à broder sur les tissus.

Le royaume des Hua n'est qu'un fantôme dont elle a hérité de la rage et de la colère vindicative qui l'unit à ses espionnes, dont elle a hérité d'un serment de lui faire payer l'absence et l'oubli encore plus que la défaite. Le royaume des Hua est une non-existence, un silence des archives, un passé qui n'existe plus. Le royaume des Hua est un rêve. Chacune de ses espionnes a gardé en elle un détail, un fragment de mémoire réinventée qu'elles ne peuvent communiquer sous peine de les mettre toutes en danger, mais qui existe et alimente leur rêve de revanche. Il est plus facile de se battre quand on a une chose plus tangible qu'un nom et sa princesse le savait bien.

.

L'oubli impérial est une chape de plomb, qui rend possible l'impossible.

L'empereur avait un ami, fidèle parmi les fidèles, juste et honorable qui n'a eu de cesse d'assurer le pouvoir de l'empereur et qui était prêt à mourir pour lui. Il a eu derrière lui trente ans de loyauté, un respect solide parmi les fonctionnaires et une réputation qui n'était pas entachée par la boue des jaloux.

L'empereur avait une épouse, accomplie, noble et honorable. Elle avait le sens du devoir et l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'autel sans un regard à celui qu'elle laissait derrière. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de laisser le harem en paix et de traiter chaque concubine avec le respect dû à leur rang et de faire en sorte qu'il n'existe pas d'intimités entre elles. Elle était fière, mais jamais hautaine, impulsive mais jamais déraisonnable, et régnait dans le palais intérieur d'une main douce et ferme.

L'empereur avait un fils, élevé pour être son héritier. Il s'était emparé du futur du royaume avec équité et n'avait eu de cesse de donner le meilleur de lui-même pour être un prince héritier digne de ses fonctions et de son futur. Il ne s'était laissé aveuglé ni par la gloire, ni par les intrigants, ni par les richesses et avait toujours été un enfant filial et respectueux de son père.

Et, en quelques semaines, les trois sont devenus traîtres et son morts. Le manoir des Lin est tombé en ruine, les appartement de l'ancienne impératrice sont dévorés par les mauvaises herbes. Plus personne ne sait prononcer leur nom. Ceux qui l'osent sont réduits au silence. Le temps s'est refermé sur eux comme la mâchoire d'un loup. Ils étaient et ne sont plus. Nulle tablette pour les honorer, nul décret pour marquer leur existence, nul homme pour oser questionner l'intelligence de l'empereur et sa paranoïa. Les amis ont été exécuté ou ont nié le passé les jaloux ont traîné ces noms dans la boue pour mieux les oublier, et ce qui aurait dû éventer les flammes d'une juste colère est devenu aussi froid et vide qu'un matin d'hiver.

Et le marquis Yan a vu passer les ans et le silence, qui vibre dans ses oreilles. Il est allé se recueillir dans des temples pour oublier l'injustice du destin et se convaincre que tout cela était destiné et inévitable et qu'il n'était nul besoin de se rebeller. Il a regardé l'empereur croire aux mensonges qu'il a distribuer pour oublier sa jalousie et sa faiblesse. Il a regardé le royaume pourrir sur place parce que la vérité avait été souillée et que tous les faibles et tous les flatteurs s'étaient emparés du pouvoir.

Il a vu tout cela, et a pris sa résolution avec la lenteur des glaciers : il lui fallait agir. Et puisque la vérité impériale avait précipité l'oubli, il ne restait que le sang et la vengeance.


End file.
